


Let’s Fire Squibs!

by Darkrealmist



Series: Let’s! [4]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Chubby Kink, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Glove Kink, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Milking, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Dingo has a nice thing going for him: A front-row seat to watch Rokushakudama Nenji’s fireworks.
Relationships: Dingo/Rokushakudama Nenji | Fyrefox, Ooyama Dekao | Dex Oyama/Dingo/Rokushakudama Nenji | Fyrefox, Ooyama Dekao | Dex Oyama/Rokushakudama Nenji | Fyrefox
Series: Let’s! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435417
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Let’s Fire Squibs!

Author’s Note: This is a fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 4 of my “Let’s!” series, a collection of adult works unconnected by plot.

  * Part 1: “ **Let’s Put on a Show!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19096849](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096849))
  * Part 2: “ **Let’s Go to the Onsen!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19908007](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908007))
  * Part 3: “ **Let’s Drill Some Holes!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/20659919](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659919))



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Non-romantic Dingo x Nenji.

Summary:

Dingo has a nice thing going for him: A front-row seat to watch Rokushakudama Nenji’s fireworks.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dingo howled in pain, bare bottom borne in Nenji’s big, gloved hands and husked open by Nenji’s even bigger penis.

Grape soda from the preamble had spilled on the rug and Dingo’s privates, the fruity solution drenching the Native’s mahogany skin the moment Nenji throttled him across the chabudai.

Nenji’s chunkiness alone buckled the table’s sandpapered legs, to say nothing of their combined weight.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck!”

Nenji smirked, ridding himself of his uniform while keeping Dingo hooded. Usually, western expressions flummoxed him, but this was one swear he enjoyed hearing out of Dingo’s mouth ever since the trip to Basconoma. It was there Dingo didn’t watch where he was putting that tired ass of his, and sealed the Cross Fusion Members inside the ruins of the alien race that created Duo.

When they and Enzan, Charlie, and Jasmine became separated due to Dingo’s poor sense of direction, Nenji took the rather unlawful measure of punishing Dingo for his careless guidance in the room he trapped them in, giving the boy the first taste of sweet, veiny man dick he now couldn’t get enough of.

Manabe remained unaware. The breach of the “no crime” clause in Nenji’s agreement with the Net Police might result in Nenjiro being taken away from him.

Drooling like a dog after a bone – in effect, a dog _awarded his bone_ – Dingo observed the pink condom dividing him and his master. The minimart near Nenji’s carried a glut of conveniences!

“All right!” The pyrotechnician tugged Dingo’s braids with both hands.

“OW! Wha-what did I do?”

“You know what you did!” Nenji punctuated his words with deeper thrusts into the yammering loudmouth’s bunghole. “Tell. Me. What. You. Want.”

“M-MEAT!” Dingo ejaculated over Nenji’s stomach.

Nenji quickly pulled loose, unsheathed his launchpad, and counted down, stroking his rocket against Dingo’s cheek. “Gonna cum!”

Dingo loved this part.

The fireworks exploded, painting his already painted face.

They abandoned what was left of their clothes on the way to the bathroom, except Nenji held onto his bandana.

As they hung around waiting for hot water to fill the compact, square bathtub, Dingo got on his knees and started sucking again. The red warhead bulged each flyby, the full charge soon entering his throat.

 _Fuck!_ Nenji went balls-deep, baggy nutsack clogging Dingo’s oxygen. He’d be fine ordering curry every day of the week if the delivery boy would be his own fireworks testing range!

This time when the explosions hit, they spattered warm brocades onto Dingo’s chest and chin. Dingo had been pinching his nipples, sharpening himself without manual stimulation of the _other_ tomahawk between his legs.

At once, he faced the wall, then Nenji flipped him. Dingo felt that fully grown, still-leaky booster dabbing the back of his neck. Nenji clutched everything of Dingo’s in his giant palm, until Dingo pistolled pistils of jizz his tongue boldly lapped up.

“Nice distance, kid! But you don’t have much gunpowder! Into the tub! I’ve got lots stocked up for a strong grand finale!”

All night long, Dingo sucked till his mouth was sore. Cum puddles sank. Rebounds kaboomed Nenji too. Arms, man boobs, nose, and lips!

The private show dazzled Dingo: A front row-seat to watch the white fireworks crackle in Nenji’s apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Let’s Fire Squibs!

Author’s Note: This is a fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 4 of my “Let’s!” series, a collection of adult works unconnected by plot.

  * Part 1: “ **Let’s Put on a Show!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19096849](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096849))
  * Part 2: “ **Let’s Go to the Onsen!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19908007](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908007))
  * Part 3: “ **Let’s Drill Some Holes!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/20659919](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659919))



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Non-romantic Dingo x Nenji.

Summary:

Dingo has a nice thing going for him: A front-row seat to watch Rokushakudama Nenji’s fireworks.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Dingo’s weekly delivery to Nenji’s forged ahead as it always did: playacting at the door, sex and a facial in the living room, undressing while blitzing to the tub, and uncurbed suction till Dingo was sure Nenji’s balls must’ve run out of firepower.

The schedule was set solid.

But as an artist, Nenji bucked his own designs. You could stage the same fireworks display, show after show. However spectacular, his creative energy was seeking new directions to burst into.

Laying back and basically filling the bathtub’s four corners with his chubby physique, the pyro turned Dingo around so he was seated on the older man’s chest and stomach. Nenji squeezed Dingo’s bum, Indigenous nads rubbing between his fat tits.

“W-want me to blow you again?” the boy panted.

“That’s it for today, kid. I’ll take it from here.”

When it hit him what he meant, Dingo gulped. They hadn’t done that before. The virile image he projected yielded to doubts mobbing his head and pushing out his ears. Was he big enough? How would Nenji’s teeth feel? Could he even hold down an orgasm under such pleasure?

Thank Totem-sama, he didn’t have to wait to learn the answers to all these questions!

Gloved up, Nenji peeled the thin flap of skin on the youth’s penis and extended his tongue, tasting the pepperiness so rebelliously _Dingo_. Between slow, tormenting licks, he allowed the Aboriginal’s glans to rest on his philtrum, wetting the base of his nose and expelling pre in a straight line onto the center of his tongue.

The response Nenji induced was instantaneous. Dingo’s legs wrenched involuntarily. To prevent himself from losing it right there, Dingo rushed to close his lips over Nenji’s tip, a distraction Nenji prohibited by yanking one of the screamer’s braids as though it were a leash for the breed of dog Dingo shared his name with.

_He’s really not letting me have any more!_

That large M-80, pubic hair ba-ba-booming cakes, a literal hair’s breadth away! Fuck, he’d beg for it like a dog if he had to!

Matter of fact, that’s the type of sucking up he did to get more cock to suck. Tongue hanging out, bowing, he begged his master. Begged him hard (obstinately and stiff).

“Ruff ruff!”

Nenji laughed with his eyes, their black outline more pronounced than his mild mannerisms often permitted. Dingo had humiliated himself for nothing, and realized he’d have to suck it up about not getting more cock to suck. Hugging Nenji’s body fat, he began humping his owner’s face.

Now _this_ was the obedience Nenji ate up! A lively little (little relative to his anyway) impressive red-pubed “do whatever you say” popper, exactly where it belonged!

“Hah, hah, hah, ah, hah!” Dingo’s teary cheeks combusted.

“Looks like you feel it! Here, I’ll make you cum!” Nenji jerked him into his mouth.

For the first time, it’d be Nenji sitting front row, and Dingo who gave the fireworks show.

“U-uh! S-stop! Ahh, ah-hah, you’re going to make me go off!”

Nenji knew Dingo wouldn’t disappoint.

“Aaaa!”

A dry twitch moved up Dingo’s urethra, white mines expelled seconds later. They pelleted Nenji, napalming his round features and bandana.

He was ready to continue catching Dingo’s dreams on his dreamcatcher.


	3. Chapter 3

Let’s Fire Squibs!

Author’s Note: This is a fic unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

This is Part 4 of my “Let’s!” series, a collection of adult works unconnected by plot.

  * Part 1: “ **Let’s Put on a Show!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19096849](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096849))
  * Part 2: “ **Let’s Go to the Onsen!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/19908007](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908007))
  * Part 3: “ **Let’s Drill Some Holes!** ” ([http://archiveofourown.org/series/20659919](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659919))



Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Dekao/Dingo/Nenji triangle.

Summary:

Dingo has a nice thing going for him: A front-row seat to watch Rokushakudama Nenji’s fireworks.

* * *

Chapter 3

Nenji pulled down Dingo’s bandana. The Native Ameropan couldn’t see.

They didn’t bother to unclothe, too horny to wiggle around unnecessarily before reaching the tub. The clothes they dumped after they’d already made it inside floated on the water: Dingo’s boxers, shorts, and Nenji’s fundoshi and pants.

He was shish-kebabbed. Fingered while Nenji sanded the hardened wood of his totem pole, and while he tasted the smoky taste of Nenji’s shaft.

Placements changed. He heard heavy footsteps, then heard and felt the water overflow out onto the floor, along with Nenji moving his hands out of the way so they wouldn’t obstruct the obvious targets.

This was not routine. Not on the program.

But if Dingo objected, he couldn’t speak up. Nenji still had his boner in his mouth.

Within a minute, someone was fucking him in the water. Fucking him so hard, his legs lost the strength to support him. That person scooped his legs up over his thighs and (Dingo could feel) stupendously enormous ass. In this respect, he wasn’t being fucked in the water, so much as being fucked _into_ the water.

From Nenji, he’d developed a shameless (others would say shameful) appetite for chubbies, both chubby men and chubby dicks. Dingo wasn’t going to pretend otherwise. Every time he jacked off to chubby porn, Tomahawkman had to shout him out of his trance.

There was just something about overweight guys that ignited Dingo’s flame!

He considered masturbation a form of vision quest. Tomahawkman considered him crazy.

To be completely honest, he’d love the chance to get dicked by Dekao. Dingo liked to watch him at Maha Ichiban. Stirring his curry. Smelling the sauce.

Totem-sama, his parka was wet!

And it was about to get wetter.

That paunchy arrival was plugging him up, putting excruciating excess pressure on his prostate. Making him cum, and cum, and cum.

The bottom of his parka dripped with his spunk.

Each hammer he felt from behind, his throat slid (actually slid how long it took to gag!) down Nenji’s cock, the worker’s work apron flapping across his face. Whoever it was behind him also _came_ , but withdrew without removing the rubber he used, leaving the condom there to drain, hanging off Dingo’s butthole.

Then Dingo heard it again. Nenji’s grunting. The preview to his favourite bit.

Nenji’s napalm arced, sticking to Dingo.

Dekao licked a thick wad off his cheek.

“DEKAO?” Dingo gasped, raising his bandana.

“Yo! So this is why you’re always late back from deliveries! Starting today, you better show me the same amount of employee dedication at the shop, understand?”

“Oh shit, shit, th-there’s more!” Nenji never stopped jacking. “Uoahhhh, I’m gonna cum!”

Dingo and Dekao held out their tongues.

Nenji coconutted them.

Damn, what an encore! He loved white fireworks! What did his NetNavi know? Tomahawkman could suck it!


End file.
